gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:American Gunslinger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:American Gunslinger page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy (Talk) 2012-05-11T22:52:14 Spoiler policy A reminder about our The Game of Thrones television series is an adaptation of the Song of Ice and Fire novels but will deviate from them in some areas. In addition this wiki is meant for the enjoyment of watchers of the television series who do not have any knowledge of the books. For this reason, spoilers and events from the books are not permitted on entries on this Wiki. Information from the books can be added to entries once the TV series has reached the same point in the story. For book-specific information, please visit the Wiki of Ice and Fire. Please don't discuss characters from future books here. I had to delete a blog comment from you for violating the policy.--Opark 77 07:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply on my talk page. We want the wiki do be completely spoiler free for the TV only viewers so we are strict with even vague spoilers. Please don't feel you cannot comment at all just stick to discussing the show and only the parts of the books that have been adapted for the show and you will do fine.--Opark 77 18:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the image File:3 marston sepia.png. I'm afraid I've deleted as it violates the copyright of Rockstar games; we don't allow images unrelated to our subject outside of the user avatars (which are hosted by wikia centrally). Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Valar Morghulis) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from Valar Morghulis, to add categories type Category: Image (Valar Morghulis)) If uploading an appropriate image in future I hope that you will be able to add this information yourself. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (EPISODE) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 10:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC)